wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Chłopi/Wiosna/Rozdział I
Czas był wiosenny o świtaniu. Kwietniowy dzień dźwigał się leniwie z legowisk mroków i mgieł jako ten parob, któren legł spracowany, a nie wywczasowawszy się do cna zrywać się ano musi nade dniem, by wnetki imać się pługa i do orki się brać. Poczynało dnieć. Ale cichość była jeszcze całkiem drętwa, tyle jeno, co rosy kapały rzęsiście z drzew pośpionych w mącie nieprzejrzanym. Niebo, kiej ta płachta modrawa przejęta wilgotnością i orosiała, przecierało się już ździebko nad ziemią czarną, głuchą i zgoła w mrokach zagubioną. Mgły niby mleko wzburzone przy udoju zalewały łęgi i pola nizinne. Kokoty zaczęły piać na wyprzódki gdziesik po wsiach jeszcze niewidnych. Ostatnie gwiazdy gasły kiej oczy śpiączką morzone. Na wschodzie zaś, jako zarzewie roztlewające spod ostygłych popiołów, jęły się rozżarzać zorze czerwone. Mgły się zakolebały z nagła, wzdęły i ruchający ciężko, niby wody roztopów wiosennych, biły w czarne pola albo zasie, kieby dymy kadzielne, wionęły sinym przędziwem ku niebu. Dzień się już stawał i przepierał z blednącą nocą, która przywierała do ziem grubym, przemoczonym kożuchem. Niebo się rozlewało z wolna światłościami, zniżając się coraz barzej nad światem, że już kajś niekaj wydzierały się na jaśnię czuby drzew, oprzędzone mgłami, a gdzie znów, na wyżach, jakieś pola szare, przesiąkłe rosą, wyleniały się z nocy; to stawy zamigotały poślepłymi lustrami albo strumienia kiej długachne, orosiałe przędze wlekły się wskroś mgieł rzednących i świtów. Dzień się już czynił coraz większy, zorze rozsączały się w martwe siności, że na niebie poczynały gorzeć jakoby krwawe łuny pożarów jeszcze nie dojrzanych, i tak się galanto rozwidniało, iż ano bory wyrastały dokoła czarną obręczą, a wielka droga, obsiadła rzędami topoli pochylonych, utrudzonych jakoby w ciężkim chodzie pod wzgórze, dźwigała się coraz widniej na światłość, zaś wsie, potopione w mrokach przyziemnych, wyzierały gdzieniegdzie pod zorze, kieby te czarne kamienie spod wody spienionej, i poniektóre już drzewa co bliższe srebrzyły się całe w rosach i brzaskach. Słońca jeszcze nie było, czuło się jeno, że leda pacierz wyłupie się z tych zórz rozgorzałych i padnie na świat, któren dolegiwał ostatków, ozwierał ciężko mgławicami zasnute oczy, poruchiwał się ździebko, przecykał z wolna, ale jeszczech się lenił w słodkim, odpoczywającym dośpiku, bo cichość padła barzej w uszach dzwoniąca, jakoby ziemia dech przytaiła – jeno wiater, jako to dychanie dzieciątka, cichuśki powiał od lasów, aż rosy potrzęsły się z drzew. Aż z tej omdlałej szarości świtów, z tych sennych jeszcze, omroczałych pól, jakoby w kościele rozmodlonym i oniemiałym, kiedy dobrodziej ma wznieść na Podniesienie Hostię Przenajświętszą – wystrzelił z nagła głos skowronkowy... Wyrwał się gdziesik z roli, zatrzepotał skrzydłami i jął świergotać, jako ta z czystego srebra sygnaturka, jako ten wonny pęd wiośniany tlił się w bladym niebie, bił w górę, głośniał, iż w onej świętej cichości wschodów rozdzwaniał się na świat cały. Wraz i drugie jęły się zrywać, skrzydełkami bić, w niebo się drzeć i śpiewać zawzięcie, a poranek głosić wszemu stworzeniu czującemu. A po nich wnet i czajki zakwiliły jękliwie na moczarach. Boćki też wzięły klekotać rozgłośnie gdziesik po wsiach, jeszcze nie rozpoznanych w szarościach. Słońce zaś było już ino, ino... Aż i ono pokazało się zza lasów dalekich, wychylało się z przepaści i kieby tę ogromną, złocistą i rozgorzałą ogniami patynę wynosiły Boże, niewidzialne ręce nad sennymi ziemicami i żegnając światłością świat, żywe i umarłe, rodzące się i struchlałe, rozpoczynało świętą ofiarę dnia, że wszystko jakby z nagła padło w proch przed majestatem i zamilkło przywierając oczy niegodne. I oto dzień się stał, jako to nieobjęte morze weselnej światłości. Mgły kiej wonne dymy z trybularzów biły z łąk ku rozzłoconemu niebu, a ptactwo i stworzenie wszelkie uderzyło w wielki krzyk śpiewań, jakoby w ten pacierz serdecznych dziękczynień. Słońce zaś urastało wciąż, wynosiło się nad bory czarne, nad wsie nieprzeliczone, coraz wyżej, i wielkie, gorejące, ciepłe kiej to święte oko miłosierdzia Pańskiego brało we władną i słodką moc panowanie nad światem. W ten czas właśnie, na wzgórzu piaszczystym pod lasem, spod dworskich stogów łubinowych, stojących wpodle szerokiej i wyboistej drogi, pokazała się stara Agata, powinowata czy krewniaczka Kłębów. Powracała ona z żebrów, na któren to chleb Jezusowy była poszła jeszcze w kopania, a teraz ci z nawrotem do Lipiec ciągnęła jako ci ptakowie, zawżdy wracający o wiośnie do gniazd swoich. Stare to było, schuchrane, słabe i ledwie dychające, iż się widziała jako ta wierzba przydrożna, pokrzywiona, spróchniała, co to się już ledwie tli i domiera w piachach; w łachmanach juści była, z kosturem dziadowskim w ręku, z tobołkami na plecach, obwieszona różańcami. Wylazła spod brogów o samym wschodzie i śpiesznie drepcąc podnosiła do słońca twarz szarą i wyschłą jako te płone ugory zeszłoroczne; jeno jej siwe, zaczerwienione oczy rozbłyskiwały radością. Jakże!... po długiej i ciężkiej zimie do swojej wsi rodzonej wracała, to biegła aż truchcikiem, że ino torbeczki wyskakiwały po bokach i dzwoniły różańce, ale iż ją spierało, a zadychliwość raz wraz chwytała się bolących piersi to musiała przystawać, wolnieć i już szła ciężko, z utrudzeniem, jeno tymi głodnymi oczyma latając po świecie i pośmiechując się do tych pól szarych, w zielonawe mgły przysłonionych, do wsi wynurzających się z wolna z mgielnych topieli, do tych nagich jeszcze drzew stróżujących nad drogami lebo samotne stójki odbywających po polach, do całego świata! Słońce się już było podniesło na parę chłopów, że dojrzał choćby i najdalsze kraje pól; wszystko błyszczało różaną rosą, czarne role połyskiwały się w słońcu, wody grały po rowach, skowronkowe głosy dzwoniły w chłodnym powietrzu, gdzie zaś pod kamionkami tliły się ostatnie płaty śniegów, żółte bazie na poniektórych drzewach trzęsły się kieby te bursztynowe paciorki, w zaciszach zaś albo i pod nagrzanymi kałużami spośród rdzawych, zeszłorocznych liści przedzierały się złotawe źdźbła traw młodych, gdzie znów patrzyły żółte oczy kaczeńców, wiaterek też wziął przygarniać leciuchno i roztrząsał wilgotne, rzeźwe zapachy pól, pławiących się leniwie w słońcu, a wszędy było tak wiośniano, rozlegle, jasno, chociaż i jeszczech ździebko szarawo, i taką lubością tchnęło, że już się dusza Agaty wyrywała, by lecieć, jako ten ptak radością opity niesie się z krzykiem w cały świat. – Jezus mój! Jezusiczku kochany! – pojękiwała ledwie przysiadując nieco i jakby zgarniając ten świat wszystek w roztrzęsione radością i wielce czujące serce. Hej! zwiesna ci to szła przeciech nieobjętymi polami, skowronkowe pieśnie głosiły ją światu i to słońce święte, i ten wiater pieszczący, słodki a ciepły kiej matczyne całunki, i to przytajone jeszczech dychanie ziemic, tęsknie czekających na pługi i ziarno, i to wrzenie wesela unoszące się wszędy, i to powietrze ciepłe, orzeźwiające i jakoby nabrzmiałe tym wszystkim, co wnetki się stanie zielenią, kwiatem i kłosem pełnym. Hej! zwiesna ci to szła, jakoby ta jasna pani w słonecznym obleczeniu, z jutrzenkową i młodą gębusią, z warkoczami modrych wód, od słońca płynęła, nad ziemiami się niesła w one kwietniowe poranki, a z rozpostartych rąk świętych puszczała skowronki, by głosiły wesele, a za nią ciągnęły żurawiane klucze z klangorem radosnym, a sznury dzikich gęsi przepływały przez blade niebo, że boćki ważyły się nad łęgami, a jaskółki świegotały przy chatach i wszystek ród skrzydlaty nadciągał ze śpiewaniem, a kędy tknęła ziemię słoneczna szata, tam podnosiły się drżące trawy, nabrzmiewały lepkie pęki, chlustały zielone pędy i szeleściły listeczki nieśmiałe, i wstawało nowe, bujne, potężne życie, a zwiesna już szła całym światem, od wschodu do zachodu, jako ta wielmożna Boża wysłanniczka, łaski i miłosierdzie czyniąca... Hej! zwiesna ci to ogarniała przyziemne, pokrzywione chaty, zaglądała pod strzechy miłosiernymi oczyma, budząc struchlałe, omroczone role serc człowiekowych, że dźwigały się z utrapień i ciemnic, poczynając wiarę na lepszą dolę, na obfitsze zbiory i na tę wytęsknionej szczęśliwości godzinę... Ziemia się rozdzwaniała życiem kieby ten dzwon umarły, gdy mu nowe serce uwieszą, serce ze słońca uczynione, że bije górnie, dzwoni, huczy radośnie, budzi struchlałe i śpiewa takie rzeczy i sprawy, takie cuda i moce, aże serca biją do wtóru weselnego, aże same łzy leją się z oczu, aże dusza człowiekowa zmartwychwstaje w nieśmiertelnych mocach i klęczący ze szczęścia ogarnia sobą oną ziemię, ów świat cały, każdą grudkę napęczniałą, każde drzewo, każden kamień i chmurę każdą, wszystko ano, co uwidzi i co poczuje... Tak ci to i czuła Agata kusztykając z wolna i żrąc spragnionymi oczyma tę ziemię kochaną, tę ziemię świętą, że szła jak pijana. Aż dopiero gdy sygnaturka zaświegotała na lipieckim kościele kiej ten ptaszek zwołujący na modlitwę, ocknęła stara z nagła padając na kolana. ...iżeś swoją świętą przyczyną sprawił, jakom powróciła... ...iżeś, Panie, pokazał miłosierdzie nad sierotą... Mogła to mówić! kiej łzy jako ten deszcz rzęsisty zalały jej serce i spływały po wynędzniałej twarzy, że jeno mamrotała cosik, a tak się trzęsła w sobie, że ani weź naleźć różańca, ni tych słów pacierza, które się rozsuły po duszy palącą rosą, to porwała się z mocą i poszła, pilnie patrząc po polach i powiadając w głos jakie słowo modlitwy, przypomniane z nagła... Że zaś dzień był już duży i mgły całkiem spadły, Lipce jawiły się przed nią jakby na dłoni, leżały nieco w dole nad ogromnym stawem modrzącym się kiej lustro spod białawej a leciuchnej przysłony, obsiadły wodę kręgiem niskich, szerokich chałup, co jak kumy w sobie wielce podufałe, przysiadły w sadach jeszcze nagich, dymy kajś niekaj rwały się nad strzechami, gdzie zaś szyby przebłyskiwały w słońcu albo bieliły wskroś czarniawych sadów świeżo pobielone ściany. Każdą chałupę mogła już dojrzeć z osobna. Młyn ano, którego bełkotliwy turkot dochodził coraz żywiej, stał na kraju wsi przy drodze, którą szła, a naprzeciw prawie, na drugim końcu kościół wznosił wysokie, białe mury wśród drzew olbrzymich i grał oknami i złotym krzyżem na bani, a wpodle niego czerwieniły się dachówki plebanii. Wokół zaś, jak jeno dojrzeć, stały sinym wiankiem lasy i rozlewały się pola nieprzejrzane, leżały wsie dalekie, wsie kieby te szare liszki przywarte do ziemi, a w sady pochowane; drogi kręto powyciągane, kamionki, rzędy drzew przechylonych, piaszczyste wydmy, z rzadka porosłe jałowcami, i wąska przędza rzeczki, ciekącej połyskliwie i wlewającej się do stawu, między chałupami. Bliżej zaś, dokoła wsi, wielgachnym kręgiem leżały lipeckie ziemie, pokrajane w pasy, kieby te postawy zgrzebnego płótna, rozciągnięte pod wzgórza i poćwiartowane na działki. Pola wiły się i wydłużały przy polach, porozdzielane krętymi miedzami, na których gęsto rozrastały się grusze rozłożyste, górzyły się kamionki cierniem obrosłe, w złotawym świetle ostro wyrzynały się szare i utytłane kiej ścierki ugory; to płachty zielonawe ozimin, to zeszłoroczne kartofliska czerniały abo i już latosie podorówki, miejscami zaś w dołkach siwiały wody i wlekły się kiej to szkliwo roztopione; za młynem rozlewały się łąki rudawe po których brodziły bociany raz wraz poklekujące, i kapuśniska tak jeszczech pod wodą, że jeno grzbiety zagonów przemiękłych łyśniły się kiej piskorze, czajki białobrzuszne kołowały nad nimi, a po rozstajach stróżowały święte drzewa krzyżowe i jensze wyobrażenia Pańskie, zaś nad tym całym światem, zaklęsłym ździebko w miejscu, kędy wieś przywarła, wisiało rozgorzałe, złotawe słońce, pobrzmiewały skowronkowe śpiewania, rozlegały się niekiedy od obór tęskliwe ryki bydła, to gęsi gdziesik pokrzykiwały gęgliwie i leciały rozgłośne wołania ludzkie, a wraz i wiater tchnął lubym, ciepłym powiewem zgarniając wszystkie te głosy, że ziemia stawała niekiedy w takiej cichości a zadumaniu, jakoby w tej świętej chwili rodów i poczynań. Jeno na polach mało gdzie dojrzał robotę, tyle tylko, co zaraz pod wsią gmerało się kilka kobiet rozrzucających nawóz, że ostry, przenikliwie w nozdrzach wiercący zapach płynął smugą całą. – Zaspały próżniaki czy co, dzień taki wybrany, a na rolę mało kto ciągnie... ziemia aż się prosi pługa! – mruczała zgorszona. I aby być bliżej jeszcze zagonów, zlazła z drogi na ścieżkę ciągnącą się za rowem, gdzie już czerwone rzęsy stokrotek otwierały się do słońca i gęściej zieleniła się trawa. Juści, że tak pusto było na polach, aże dziw brał! Przecie dobrze baczyła, jako po inne lata w tę porę to jeno się czerwieniło po zagonach od kiecek i aż się trzęsło od przyśpiewek i wrzasków dzieuszych; rozumiała też, jako przy takiej pogodzie najwyższy już czas do wywożenia gnojów, do podorówek, do siewów, a dzisiaj co? Jeden jedyny chłop, którego dojrzała gdziesik w pośrodku pól, siał cosik, szedł pochylony i zawracał, rozrzucający w półkole jakieś ziarno. – Musi być, że groch sieje, kiej tak wcześnie... Dominikowej chłopaki, widzi mi się, bo akuratnie tam ich pola wypadają... A niech wama darzy i plonuje Bóg miłosierny, gospodarze kochane! – szeptała serdecznie. Ścieżka była ciężka, nierówna, zawalona świeżymi kretowiskami, kamieniem, a miejscami błotna, ale nie zwracała na to uwagi wpatrując się z lubością i rozczuleniem w każden zagon, w każde pólko z osobna. – Księże żyto, bujne, sielnie się ruszyło!... Prawda kiej wędrowała we świat orał pod nie rolę parobek, a dobrodziej siedzieli se gdzieś tutaj, baczę dobrze... I znowu kusztykała wzdychając ciężko i łzawo wlokąc oczyma. – Cie, Płoszkowe żyto... musi być późne albo i wymiękło ździebko. Nachyliła się z trudem, dotykając drżącymi, starymi palcami wilgotnych ździebeł i głaszcząc je z miłością, jakoby te włosy dziecińskie. – Borynowa pszenica, sielny kawał! Juści!... bo to nie gospodarz pierwszy na Lipce?... ale cosik przyżółta, musiało ją przemrozić czy co... ciężką zimę tu przeszła... – medytowała spostrzegając po przypłaszczonych zagonach i wbitych w ziemię, obwalanych mułem źdźbłach ozimin ślady wielkich śniegów i wód roztopowych. – Wycierpieli się ludziska niemało, nabiedowali! – westchnęła przysłaniając oczy dłonią, bo naprzeciw od wsi szły jakieś chłopaki. – Juścić, co Michał organistów z którymś organiściakiem. Po wielkanocnym spisie do Woli idą, kiej z tylachnymi koszykami... Juści, że nie kto drugi. Pochwaliła Boga, gdy nadeszli, rada wielce zagadać z nimi coś niecoś, ale chłopcy odburknęli pozdrowienie i przeszli prędko, rozgadani ze sobą. – Dyć od tylich skrzatów, baczę ich, a nie poznali mnie! – Markotność ją przejęła. – Cie! a skąd by i taką dziadówkę pamiętały! Ale Michał wyrósł galanto, pewnikiem już dobrodziejowi przygrywa na organach... Rozmyślała wpatrując się znowu w drogę, że to wyszedł ze wsi Żyd jakiś pchając przed sobą sporego cielaka. – A od kogo to kupione? – zagadnęła. – Od Kłębowej! – odparł mocując się z biało–czerwonym ciołkiem, któren się opierał, zawracał i pobekiwał żałośnie. – To ani chybi po granuli... juści... pognała się była jeszcze przed żniwami... a może i po siwej... Sielny ciołek... Obejrzała się za nim z gospodarską lubością, ale już ich nie było na drodze: ciołek wyrwał się z rąk, skoczył na pole i podniósłszy ogon rwał ku wsi na przełaj, a Żyd z rozwianym chałatem zabiegał mu drogę. – W ogon go pocałuj, a poproś pięknie, to ci wróci... szepnęła z kuntentnością przyglądając się gonitwie. – A i na Kłębowych morgach ni żywej duszy! – zauważyła przy tym, ale nie było już czasu na pomyślunki: wieś była już tak blisko, że poczuła zapach dymów i dojrzała po sadach wietrzące się pierzyny, to jeno ogarniała oczyma wieś całą i najgłębsza, wdzięczna radość zatrzęsła jej sercem, że to Jezus pozwolił dożyć tej zwiesny i powraca ją oto do swoich, powraca do rodzonych... A przeciech mogła zamrzeć zimą między obcymi, chorzała bowiem ciężko, ale Jezus ją powrócił... Dyć tym ano żywiła duszę przez długą zimę, tym się jeno krzepiła w każdej godzinie i tym się broniła od mrozów, nędzy i śmierci... Przysiadła pod krzakami, aby się ździebko przygarnąć, nim wejdzie między chałupy, ale miała to siły, kiej ją tak rozebrała radość, że każda kosteczka trzęsła się z osobna i serce tłukło się boleśnie niby ten ptak duszony? – Są jeszczech dobre i miłosierne ludzie, są... – szeptała opatrując troskliwie torbecki. Jakże, uciułała sobie tyla, że musi starczyć na pochowek. Przeciech od dawnych już lat o tym jeno deliberowała i w to całą duszę kładła, że skoro śmierci porę Pan Jezus spuści, aby się to mogło stać we wsi swojej, w chałupie, na łóżku zasłanym pierzynami, pod rzędem obrazów, tak jako umierały gospodynie wszystkie. Całe życie zbierała na chwilę oną świętą i ostatnią. Miała ci już u Kłębów na górze skrzynię, a w niej pierzynę sporą, poduszki i prześcieradła, i wsypki nowe, a wszystko czyste, nie używane zgoła, by nie marać, zawsze mieć gotowe, no i że nie było gdzie rozłożyć tej pościeli. Miała to kiej swoją izbę albo i łóżko? Kątem zawżdy, na barłogu jakim, to w obórce, jak się zdarzyło i kaj ludzie dobre pozwolili przytulić głowę. Nie cisnęła się ta ona nigdy naprzód, między możne i władne, nie wyrzekała na dolę, bo wiedząca była dobrze, że wszystko urządzenie na świecie z woli Bożej pochodzi, a nie zmienić go człowiekowi grzesznemu. To se jeno tajnie, po cichuśku, przepraszając Boga za pychę, o tym jedynie marzyła, by mieć gospodarski pochowek – o to jeno prosiła lękliwie... Nie dziwota więc, że skoro się teraz przywlekła do wsi ostatkami sił, czując, że już ten czas ostatni przychodzi na nią, to wzięła sobie przypominać, czy aby czego nie przepomniała. Ale nie, wszystko miała potrzebne – gromnicę niesła z sobą, co ją ano wyprosiła stróżując jakiegoś umarlaka, i buteleczkę z wodą święconą miała, i nowe kropidło kupiła, i obrazik poświęcany Częstochowskiej, jaki musi mieć w ręku w skonania godzinie, i te kilkadziesiąt złotych na pochowek... a może i starczy na mszę świętą przy trumnie, ze światłem i pokropieniem choćby w kruchcie! Juści, że i myśleć nie śmiała, by ją ksiądz eksportował na cmentarz. Gdzieby zaś to mogło być!... Nie każden gospodarz dostępuje takiego honoru i szczęścia, a przy tym i wszystkich pieniędzy na to jedno by nie starczyło! Westchnęła żałośnie podnosząc się na nogi. Dziwnie jednak zasłabła, kłuło ją w piersiach, kaszel męczył, że ledwie się mogła ruchać, odpoczywając co chwila. – Żeby choć do sianokosów dociągnąć albo i do żniw pierwszych – marzyła, słodko przywierając oczyma do chałup coraz bliższych. – A potem już się położę i zamrę ci, Jezu kochany, zamrę... – jakby się tłumaczyła lękliwie z tych grzesznych nadziei. Ale wraz spadła na nią troska: kto to ją przyjmie do chałupy na ten czas skonania? – Poszukam se dobrych i czujących ludzi, a może i jaki grosz przyobiecam, to się łacniej zgodzą... Juści! komu ta niewola kłopotać się cudzymi, a chałupę sobie mierzić. Aby się to mogło stać u Kłębów, krewniaków, nawet pomyśleć nie śmiała. – Tylachna dzieci, w chałupie ciasno, a to i drób teraz się lęgnie i trza mu miejsca, i niehonor byłby dla takich gospodarzy, by pod ich dachem krewniackie dziadówki pomierały... Rozmyślała bez żalu wchodząc na drogę biegnącą po grobli wyniesionej nieco, by chronić staw od wylewów na niskie łąki a kapuśniska. Młyn stojał pobok grobli, jeno tak nisko, że omączone dachy wystawały nieco nad drogą, trząsł się cały i z głuchym łoskotem pracował. A z lewa staw świecił się ano, słońce wlekło się złotymi włosami po cichej, rozmodrzonej od nieba wodzie, na brzegach, obrosłych przychylonymi olchami, trzepały się z krzykiem gęsi, na drogach zaś, jeszcze nieco błotnych, dzieci przeganiały stadami pokrzykując z uciechy. Lipce ano siedziały z obu stron stawu jak przódzi, jak zawdy chyba od początku świata, całe w sadach rozrosłych a w opłotkach. Agata wlekła się z trudem, chyżo jeno biegając oczyma, a wszystko widząc. W młynarzowym domu, co stał odsunięty od drogi, a podobien się zdał choćby i do dwora jakiego, przez wywarte okna powiewały białe firanki, a sama młynarzowa siedziała przed progiem w pośrodku piskliwego stada gęsiąt żółciuchnych kiej z wosku, które przygarniała. Pochwaliła stara Boga i przeszła cicho, rada, że jej nie poczuły psy, wylegające się pod ścianami. Przeszła most, pod którym woda z hukiem przewalała się na młyńskie koła; drogi stąd rozchodziły się kiej ręce ogarniające cały staw. Kolebała się w sobie przez chwilę, ale chęć obejrzenia wszystkiego przemogła i wzięła się na lewo, dłuższą nieco drogą. Kuźnia, stojąca pierwsza zaraz z brzega, była zamknięta i głucha; jakiś przodek od wozu i niecoś zardzewiałych pługów leżało pod ścianami okopconymi, ale kowala ani widu, jeno kowalowa, rozdziana do koszuli, kopała grządki w sadzie wzdłuż drogi. Przystawała teraz przed każdą chałupą wspierając się o niskie, kamienne płoty i przeglądając ciekawie obejścia, opłotki, wywarte sienie i okna. Psy, ujadały na nią niekiedy, ale obwąchawszy i jakby snadź poznając swojaczkę, wracały legać na przyzby w słońce. A ona ci teraz szła wolniuśko, krok za krokiem, ledwie dychając z utrudzenia, a barzej i z uciechy serdecznej. Sunęła się tak cichuśko jako ten wiater, któren raz po raz powiewał po stawie i gmerał w rudych baziach olch, a szara była i niewidna kiej te płoty albo ta ziemia, miejscami już przesychająca, abo zaś kieby ten chudy cień, od drzew nagich padający na ziemię, że jakby jej nikto i nie spostrzegał. A radowała się całym sercem, że wszystko tak znajduje, jako i była zostawiła jesienią. Śniadania musieli warzyć, bo kurzyło się z kominów, a gdzieniegdzie z wywartych okien buchały zapachy gotowanych ziemniaków. Choć to i dzieci krzykały tu i owdzie abo i gęsi stróżujące przy gąsiętach podnosiły często strwożone gęgoty, a dziwnie cicho i pusto było we wsi. Słońce się już ano podniesło na pół drogi do południa i siało kieby tym szczerym złotem, i jęło się przeglądać w stawie, a nikto się jeszcze nie kwapił w pole, żaden wóz nie turkotał z opłotków ni poskrzypiwały pługi, ciągnięte na rolę. – Na jarmarek musiały pojechać abo co? – myślała, baczniej się jeszcze rozglądając po chałupach. Wójtowe stodoły żółciły się nowym drzewem spośród sadów bezlistnych, a Gulbasowa chałupa, obok stojąca, miała oberwane poszycie, że łaty dachu widać było kiej te żebra nagie. – Wiatry zerwały, ale wałkoniowi nie chciało się naprawić! – mruczała. Wpodle zaś Pryczki siedziały w starej pokrzywionej chałupinie, powybijanych szyb wyzierały słomiane wiechcie. A oto i sołtysowa chałupa, szczytem do drogi, na starą modę. Za nim też Płoszków dom, na dwie strony zamieszkany. Potem Balcerków posiedzenie; poznałaby nie wiem gdzie, bo dom był znaczny, że to dzieuchy popstrzyły wapnem szare ściany i pofarbowały ramy okien na niebiesko. A tam znów, w szerokim, starym sadzie rozsiadły się Boryny, pierwsze gospodarze i bogacze lipeckie. Słońce jeno grało w czystych szybach; ściany jaśniały jakby z nowa pobielone; obejście było obszerne, budynki w rząd stawiane, a proste i tak galante, że niejeden i chałupy takiej nie miał, płoty całe i wszystko w takim porządku, kieby u jakiego Olendra na koloniach a lepiej nie było. A dalej dom Gołębiów. I inszych, które wszystkie jako ten pacierz na pamięć wiedziała. Ale wszędy jednako było cicho i pusto, jeno w sadach czerwieniły się pościele wietrzone i różny przyodziewek, a jeno gdzieniegdzie uwijały się porozdziewane do koszul kobiety przy kopaniu grządek. W zacisznych miejscach sadów kapuściane wysadki już puszczały zielone warkocze z ogniłych łbów, to zaś pod ścianami one lilije wyrastały z szarej ziemie bladymi kłami, rozsady wschodziły pod przykrywą tarniowych gałązek, drzewa stały w nabrzmiałych, lepkich pąkach, a wszędzie pod płotami burzyły się pokrzywy i chwasty różne, i krze agrestowe obwiane były jasną, młodziuchną zielenią. A choć to i najprawdziwsza zwiesna siała się prosto z nieba i tętniąca była w każdej grudce ziemi napęczniałej, a tak jakoś smutnie się widziało w Lipcach, cicho i dziwnie pusto. – A chłopa to ni na lekarstwo nigdzie. Nic, jeno na sądy poszły albo na zebranie je zwołały. Tłumaczyła tak sobie wchodząc do kościoła otwartego na rozcież. Po mszy już było, dobrodziej spowiadał w konfesjonale, kilkanaścioro ludzi z dalszych wsi siedziało w ławkach w cichości a skupieniu, że jeno chwilami ciężkie wzdychy rwały się na kościół albo to jakie słowo pacierza głośniejsze. Od lampki płonącej, uwieszonej na sznurze przed wielkim ołtarzem, wlekły się pasma dymów niebieskawych ku wysokim oknom, przez które padało słońce; za szybami ćwierkały wróble fruwając niekiedy pod nawami ze źdźbłami w dziobach, a czasem jaskółki wpadały ze świegotem przez wielkie drzwi, pokołowały błądząco w cichościach i chłodach murów i uciekały chyżo na świat jasny. Zmówiła jeno krótki pacierz, tak już było jej pilno do Kłębów, ale przed kościołem zaraz spotkała się oko w oko z Jagustynką. – Jagata! – krzyknęła tamta z wydziwem niemałym. – Dyć żywie jeszcze, gospodyni! żywie! – Chciała ją w rękę pocałować. – A powiedali, żeście już nogi wyciągnęli gdziesik w ciepłych krajach... Ale wama ten letki chleb Jezusowy na zdrowie nie poszedł, bo coś mi na księżą oborę patrzycie... – mówiła, szydliwie ją rozglądając. – Wasza prawda; gospodyni... a tom ledwie już dowlekła kosteczki... dojdę se już pomaluśku a wrychle, dojdę... – Do Kłębów śpieszycie? – A gdzież bym to szła? Krewniaki przeciech... – Radzi was przyjmą, torbeczki dygujecie niezgorsze, a jakiś grosz też być musi w supełkach, to juści, że chętliwie przypuszczą waju do krewniactwa. – Zdrowi bych są? nie wiecie? – markotne jej były te przekpinki. – Zdrowi... jeno Tomek, że słabował ździebko, to się teraz lekuje w kreminale. – Kłąb! Tomasz! Nie powiedajcie, bo mnie nie do śmiechu ! – Rzekłam, a dołożę, że nie sam siedzi, a z dobrą kompanią, bo z całą wsią... I morgi nie pomogą, kiej sąd przyskrzybnie drzwiami a okratuje. – Jezus Maria, Józefie święty! – jęknęła, jako słup stając w zdumieniu. – Bieżcież rychlej do Tomkowej, to się tam napasiecie nowinkami barzej drujkimi niźli miód. Hi, hi! świętują se chłopy aż miło! – zaśmiała się urągliwie, a złe jej oczy strzeliły nienawiścią. Agata powlekła się ogłuszona, nie mogąc jeszcze uwierzyć w słyszane, spotkała kilka znajomych kobiet, które ją przywitały dobrym słowem zagadując o tym i owym, ale jakby nie słyszała pogwary, rozdygotana w sobie strachem coraz zjadliwszym, że już z umysłu przywalniała, bych jeno opóźnić sprawdzenie tych nowin piekących. Długo siedziała pod sztachetami plebanii, bezmyślnie patrząc na księży dom. Na ganku stojał bociek na jednej nodze i jakby naglądał psów, baraszkujących po żółtych uliczkach ogrodu, a Jambroży z dziewką okładali nową darnią boki klombu, któren się już rudział kieby szczotką żelazną tymi młodymi chlustami kwiatów przeróżnych. Dopiero wzmógłszy się na siłach chyłkiem ruszyła w opłotki Kłębowego domu, stojącego tuż w rząd z plebanią. Z dygotem juści szła czepiając się płotów i latając przetrwożonymi oczyma po sadzie i chałupie, siedzącej w głębi, ale jeno krowy pod oknami chlipały głośno z cebratek, sień wywarta była na przestrzał, że dojrzała maciorę z prosiętami wylegujące się w błocie podwórza i kury pilnie grzebiące w gnoju. Podjąwszy próżną już cebratkę, bo śmielej było jej z czymścić w garści wejść, wsunęła się do wielkiej mrocznej izby. – Niech będzie pochwalony! – ledwie wykrztusiła. – A na wieki! Kto tam? – ozwał się po chwili zajękliwy głos z komory. – Dyć to ja, Agata! – Jezus, jak ją spierało pod piersiami ! – Agata! Widzieliście no, moi ludzie! Agata! – gadała prędko Kłębowa ukazując się na progu z pełną zapaską piszczących gąsiąt, stare zaś z sykiem i gęgotem dyrdały za nią. – No, to chwała Bogu! A powiadali ludzie, jakoście jeszcze na Gody pomarli, nie wiada było ino kaj, że nawet mój zbierał się do kancelarii na przewiady. Siadajcież... strudzeni pewnikiem jesteście. Gęsi się ano lęgną... – Pieknie się wywiedły, kiej ich aż tyla! – A będzie kopa bez mała, przez pięciu. Chodźcie przed dom, bo trza ich podkarmić i przypilnować, aby stare nie stratowały. Wybrała je starannie z zapaski na ziemię, iż zaroiły się kiej te żółciuchne pępuszki, a stare jęły radośnie gęgotać a wodzić nad nimi dziobami Kłębowa wyniesła na deseczce posiekanego jajka wraz z pokrzywami i kaszą i przykucnęła przy nich pilnie bacząc, bo stare kuły w drobiazg, tratowały i kradły jedzenie, jak ino mogły, rejwach czyniąc krzykliwy. – Siodłate wszystkie będą – zauważyła siadając na przyzbie. – Juści, a z wielkiego gatunku. Organiścina odmieniła mi jaja, że trzy swoje dawałam za jedno... Dobrze, iżeście już ściągnęli do chałupy... roboty tyla, że nie wiada, gdzie przódzi pazury zaczepić. – Zaraz się wezmę do roboty, zaraz... jeno mocy nieco nabierę... chorzałam i całkiem się wyzbyłam z sił... ale niechaj ino wydycham... to zaraz... I chciała się podnieść, chciała iść... by się wziąć za robotę jaką, ale chudzina jeno się potoczyła na ścianę i z jękiem padła. – Do cna, widzę, zwątleliście, nie do roboty już wama, nie! – rzekła ciszej rozpatrując jej twarz siną, obrzękłą i dziwnie pokurczoną postać. Zakłopotała się tym oglądem i strapiła, że nie tylko wyręki mieć z niej nie będzie, ale gotów się jeszcze kłopot nawiązać. Snadź przeczuła to Agata, bo się lękliwie, przepraszająco ozwała: – Nie bójcie się, nie będę waju zawalała miejsca ni cisnęła się do miski, nie, wydychne se ino i pójdę... chciałam jeno obaczyć wszystkich... popytać... ale se pójdę... – Łzy cisnęły się do oczu. – Nie wyganiam was przeciech, siedźcie, a wola wasza będzie iść, to se pójdziecie... – A kaj to chłopaki? pewnikiem w polu z Tomkiem?– zapytała wreszcie. – To nic nie wiecie? A dyć wszystkie w kreminale! Agata jeno ręce spletła w niemym krzyku boleści. – Powiedziała mi już to słowo Jagustynka, jeno uwierzyć nie mogłam. – Najczystszą prawdę wam rzekła, tak ci jest, tak! Wyprostowała się na te wspominki, a po wynędzniałej twarzy posypały się ciężkie łzy. Agata patrzała w nią jak w obraz, nie śmiejąc już dopytywać. – Mój Jezu! Sąd ci tu był we wsi ostateczny, kiej ano wzięli wszystkich i do miasta powiedli, ostatnia godzina, powiadam wam, że dziw, jako żywię jeszcze i ten dzień jasny oglądam! A to już jutro będzie całe trzy tygodnie, a mnie się widzi, jakby to wczoraj się stało. Ostał jeno w chałupie Maciek, wiecie, i dzieuszyska, które teraz gnój powiezły w pole, i ja sierota nieszczęsna! – A poszły! ścierwy... to własne dzieci tratują jako te świnie! – krzyknęła naraz na gęsi: – Pilusie, pilu, pilu, pilu ! Nawoływała gąsięta, bo całym stadem, z matkami na czele, ruszyły w opłotki. – Niech się zabawią, gap nikaj nie widać, przypilnuję bacznie. – Ruchać się nie możecie, a gdzie wam za gąsiętami biegać !.. – Już me ździebko chorość odeszła, skorom jeno w te progi stąpiła. – To pilnujcie... narządzę wama co jeść... a może mleka uwarzyć? – Bóg wam zapłać, gospodyni, ale sobota to ci wielkopostna, to z mlekiem jeść mi się nie godzi... wrzątku dajcie jaki garnuszek, chleb mam, to se wdrobię i pojem galanto. Jakoż Kłębowa wnet jej przyniesła osolonego wrzątku na miseczce, w któren stara wdrobiła chleb i pojadała z wolna dmuchając w łyżkę, a Kłębowa zaś przysiadła w progu i oganiając oczyma gąsięta, skubiące pod płotami, znowu powiedała: – O las poszło. Dziedzic sprzedał go kryjomo przed Lipcami Żydom. Jeli go wnet rąbać! Krzywda była taka i sprawiedliwości znikąd, to i co miały począć? do kogo iść ze skargą? A do tego zawziął się na cały naród, że ni jednego komornika ze wsi do roboty nie zawołał. Zmówili się też i całą wsią poszli swojego bronić, ile ino narodu było. Powiedali, że wszystkich karać nie pokarzą, jeśliby na to przyszło, ale nikto o tym nie pomyślał, bo jakże? za co to mieli karać? przeciech o swoje jeno zabiegali. Poszli do poręby, pobili rębaczów, że po dobrej woli nie ustąpili, pobili dworskich i wszystkich ano z boru wygnali... Na swoim postawili, a po sprawiedliwości, bo póki z lasu nie wydzielą, co jest czyje, ruchać go nikt prawa nie ma. Ale się dużo przy tym pomarnowało naszych, starego Borynę przywieźli z rozłupaną głową: borowy ci go tak uszlachtował, a tego ci znowuj Antek Boryniak zakatrupił za ojca. – Jezus! zakatrupił, na śmierć?! – Na śmierć, a stary do dzisiaj ano choruje i bez rozumu zgoła leży, juści, on najbardziej ucierzpiał, ale i drugie też niemało: Szymek Dominikowej miał przetrącony kulas, Mateusz Gołąb był tak pobity, że go aż przywieźć musieli, Płoszce Stachowi rozwalili łeb, a drugim dostało się też dosyć, że i nie spamiętać, co i komu! Nikto się tym zbytnio nie frasował ni narzekał, bo swoje dokazali, wrócili też bujno, ze śpiewami kiej po tej wojnie wygranej, całą noc w karczmie z uciechy pili, a barzej pobitym gorzałkę do chałup nieśli. A na trzeci dzień jakoś, w niedzielę, śnieg padał mokry i zrobiła się taka plucha od samego rana, iż trudno było nosa wyścibić na dwór. Zbieraliśmy się właśnie do kościoła iść, kiedy Gulbasowe chłopaki poczęły na wsi krzyczeć: "Strażniki jadą!" Jakoż może w pacierz przyjechało ich ze trzydziestu, a z nimi urzędniki i cały sąd, rozłożyli się na plebanii. No, że już i nie wypowiem, co się działo, kiej zaczęły sądzić, wypytywać, zapisywać, a naród po kolei brać pod stróżę... Nikto się nie opierał, każden pewny był swojego, a wszystkie kiej na spowiedzi przyświarczały i prawdę szczerą mówili. Dopiero pod wieczór skończyli i chcieli zrazu całą wieś wraz ze wszystkimi kobietami brać, ale podniósł się taki krzyk a ten płacz dzieciński, że chłopy już się za kołami oglądali... Dobrodziej musiał cosik przełożyć starszym, że nas poniechali, nawet Kozłowej, silnie wygrażającej wszystkim, nie wzięli, chłopów jeno samych zabrali do kreminału, Antka zaś Borynowego w postronki przykazali wiązać! – Jezus! w postronki przykazali wiązać! – I związali, ale porwał ci je kiej te nicie nadgniłe, aż się przelękły wszystkie, bo wydał się, jakby mu dur do łba przystąpił albo i zły opętał, a on stanął przed nimi, a w oczy im rzekł: – Skujcie mię mocno w kajdany i pilnujta, bo wszystkich zakatrupię i sobie co złego zrobię... Tak się ano zapamiętał, że mu ojca zabili, sam ano ręce podał w żelaza, sam nogi nastawił i tak go powieźli... – Jezu mój miłościwy! Maryja! – jęczała Agata. – Widzę zawdy i do samej śmierci nie zabaczę, jak ich brali... – Wzieni mojego z chłopakami... wzieni Płoszków... – Wzieni Pryczków... – Wzieni Gołębiów... – Wzieni Wachników... – Wzieni Balcerków... – Wzieni Sochów... –...a tyla jeszczech drugich wzieni, że więcej niźli pięćdziesiąt chłopa popędzili do kreminału... Że i rozum ludzki nie poradzi wypowiedzieć, co się tutaj działo... jakie płacze się krwawiły, tych wrzasków lamentliwych... ni tych przekleństw strasznych. A tu zwiesna nadeszła, śniegi rychło spłynęły, role podeschły, ziemia aż się prosi o obróbkę, czas na orki, czas na siewy, czas na wszystkie roboty, a robić nie ma kto! Wójt jeno ostał, kowal i tych kilku staruchów ledwie się ruchających, a z parobków jeden ino głupawy, Jasiek Przewrotny ! A tu i czas przychodzi rodów, że już poniektóre zległy, krowy się też cielą, lągi wszędzie, o chłopach też trza myśleć i podwozić im to pożywienie, to grosz jaki albo i tę czystą koszulę, a roboty innej tyla, że już i nie wiada, za co się przódzi brać, samym przeciech nie uradzi, a najemnika dostać nie można po drugich wsiach, boć kużden sobie przódzi obrobić musi... – Nie puszczą ich to rychło? – Bóg ta wie kiedy! Jeździł do urzędu ksiądz, jeździł i wójt i powiedają, że kiej śledztwa skończą, to ich popuszczają, że to sądy mają być później, ale już trzy niedziele przeszło, a jeszcze ni jeden nie wrócił. Rocho też we czwartek pojechał dowiadywać się. – Boryna żywie to jeszcze? – Żywie, jeno ledwie dycha i do rozumu nie przychodzi, jako ten klocek leży... Zwoziła Hanka dochtorów, to znających się, nic nie pomaga... – Juści, pomogą tam dochtory, gdzie chto na śmierć chory! Zmilkły wyczerpane wspominkami. Kłębowa zapatrzyła się wskroś sadu na daleką topolową drogę, wiodącą do miasta, i popłakiwała z cicha nos cięgiem ucierając... Potem zaś krzątając się pilnie kiele narządzania obiadu opowiadała z wolna wszystko, co się stało we wsi przez zimę, a czego Agata zgoła nie wiedziała. Aż stara rozpletła ręce i pochyliła się ku ziemi ze zgrozy i zdumienia, bo te nowinki kiej kamienie spadały na nią i przejmowały duszę taką zgryzotą i bólem, że chlipać cicho poczęła. – Mój Boże, tam we świecie cięgiem myślałam o Lipcach, ale żeby takie sprawy się działy, to mi nawet i do rozumu nie przychodziło... a tom nawet póki życia długiego i nie słyszała o podobnym! Złe się tutaj osadziło na dobre czy co? – Juści, że jakby na to przychodziło! – A może jeno dopust Boży za złość ludzką i grzechy! – Pewnie, że nie inaczej. Pan Jezus karze choćby za takie śmiertelne grzechy, jako to Antka z macochą. Nowe zaś przewiny idą, stają się na wszystkich oczach!... Już Agata bojała się rozpytywać o więcej, tylko podniesła roztrzęsioną rękę i jęła się śpiesznie żegnać pacierz mamląc gorący. – Nieszczęście takie padło na cały naród i Boryna też leży bez duszy, a powiedają – ściszyła głos obzierając się strachliwie – jako Jagusia już się na dobre z wójtem sprzęgła... Nie stało Antka, brakło Mateusza, brakło i drugich parobków, to dobry pierwszy z brzega, byle jeno wygodził... O świecie, świecie!... – jęknęła załamując ręce ze zgrozy. Stara się już nie ozwała, poczuła się z nagła utrudzoną i tak przejętą tymi nowinkami, że powlekła się do obórki wypoczywać. Dopiero o samym zachodzie dojrzeli ją wlekącą się na wieś do znajomków, powróciła zaś, kiej już u Kłębów siedzieli przy wieczerzanych miskach. Łyżka na nią czekała i miejsce, juści nie pierwsze, ale zawżdy nie ostatnie, bo przy Kłębowej, jeno że pojadała mało wiele, kiej to dzieciątko przebierne, pogadując z cicha o świecie, to o tych odpustowych miejscach, które była schodziła, aż się niemało temu nadziwowali. Zaś kiej już noc zapadła, że nawet i zorze grające po szybach przygasły, i wieś do cna ogłuchła, zapalili w izbie światło i jęli się z wolna do snu sposobić, wtedy Agata wyniesła swoje torbeczki pod światło wyjmując z wolna różne różności, jakie przyniosła. Otoczyli ci ją zwartym kołem tając przydechy i dziw jej nie zjadając rozgorzałymi oczyma. A ona najpierw po obraziku poświęcanym rozdała każdemu, potem zaś sznury paciorków dziewuchom, a tak pięknych, że ino grały farbami, wrzask się bez to uczynił w izbie, tak jedna przez drugą cisnęły się do lusterka, przymierzając, cieszyć się sobą i szyję wzdymać kiej te indory napuszone; a to i koziki sielne, prawdziwie misiarskie nalazły się la chłopaków, i cała paczka machorki dla Tomasza, w ostatku i la Kłębowej wyjęła fryzkę szeroką, wzburzoną i kolorową nicią obdzierganą, że gospodyni aż wręcz plasnęła z wielkiej kontentności... I wszyscy radowali się niemało, nie raz i nie dwa oglądając te śliczności i ciesząc oczy podarunkami, a ona rada wielce, z niemałą lubością powiedała, co ile kosztuje i gdzie to kupione. Długo w noc przesiedzieli poredzając jeszcze o nieobecnych. – Aż strach za grdykę łapie, tak cicho na wsi! – zauważyła w końcu Agata, gdy przymilkli i opadło ich głuche, martwe milczenie. – Gdzie to po inne roki, w tym zwiesnowym czasie, to aże się wieś trzęsła od wrzasków i śmiechów !... – Bo jako ten grób otwarty widzi się cała wieś, że jeno kamieniem przywalić i krzyże postawić... że nawet pacierza nie będzie miał kto zmówić ni na mszę dać... – potwierdziła smutnie Kłębowa. – Prawda! Pozwolicie, gospodyni, to bym ano na górkę poszła, kości me bolą po drodze i oczy już śpik morzy. – A śpijcie, gdzie wama do upodoby przylegnąć, miejsca nie brakuje. Stara wnet pozbierała sakwy i jęła się w sionce skrobać po drabce, gdy Kłębowa zaczęła mówić za nią przez wywarte drzwi: – Hale! małom nie zabaczyła wama powiedzieć, że wzielim waszą pierzynkę ze skrzyni... Marcycha chorzała w zapusty na krosty... ziąb był taki, przyodziać nie było czym... tośwa se pożyczyli od waju... pierzyna już wywietrzona i choćby jutro a zaniesie się ją na górę... – Pierzynę... wasza wola... juści, kiej było potrza... juści... Chyciło ją tak cosik za gardziel, że urwała, dowlekła się po omacku do skrzyni, przykucnęła i podniósłszy wieko jęła śpiesznie drżącymi rękoma błądzić i obmacywać swoje wiano śmiertelne... Juści... pierzyny nie było... a nową całkiem ostawiła... w czystym obleczeniu... ni razu nie używaną... dyć ją z tych naleźnych piórek po pastwiskach uścibała... byle mieć na tę ostatnią skonania godzinę... A wzieni ją... wzieni... Płacz ją taki chycił żałośliwości pełen, że dziw jej serce nie pękło. I długo pacierz mówiła łzami go polewając gorzkimi, długo płakała i boleśnie a cichuśko skarżyła się Jezusowi kochanemu na krzywdę swoją... Noc musiała już być duża, bo ano kury piać zaczynały na północek albo i na odmianę. Kategoria:Chłopi